storiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:ManiaFan/Przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość
Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba :> Uwaga! Na czas nie określony opo zostaje wstrzymane! Rozdział 1 (2015) Na jakiejś ulicy, nikt nie potrzebował wiedzieć jakiej, mieszkał pewien staruszek, o imieniu Bob. Jak na swój wiek, miał wyjątkowo bardzo dobrą pamięć. Pamiętał każdego kogo spotkał i nie potrzebował notesu, by coś zapamiętać. Zajmował się zamiataniem ulic. Zawsze robił to tak samo, jeden ruch miotłą, oddech, krok do przodu, ruch miotłą, oddech... Tak nie musiał się męczyć i praca sprawiała mu przyjemność. Ale to nie znaczy, że miał wielu przyjaciół. Miał jednego, ale zaufanego. A nazywał się on Jano. Był mniej więcej w takim samym wieku co Bob. Podobno przyjaźnili się od dzieciństwa. Nikt zresztą nie interesował się na tyle starym Bobem, żeby to wiedzieć. Staruszek miał przeciętne życie, nie było ani wspaniałe, ani bardzo złe. Jednak pewnego dnia poczuł się jakoś inaczej, jakby nagle piękne bezchmurne niebo zmieniło się w ogromny kłębek z czarnych chmur strzelających piorunami. Nie mógł stwierdzić co tego dnia się zmieniło, czuł że coś jest inne, ale gdy rozmyślał co, nigdy nie znał odpowiedzi. Poszedł więc do Jano, by opowiedzieć mu o tym. Staruszek przytaknął i podrapał się po brodzie. - Przyznam, że mnie kiedyś spotkała podobna rzecz. Tylko co to jest? - Właśnie przyszedłem tutaj, by się o to ciebie zapytać! - Ach, no to mamy problem. Ja nie wiem i ty nie wiesz, więc kto wie?... - Po tych słowach obaj starcy wypili parę łyków herbaty i myśleli nad nietypowym zjawiskiem. Rozdział 2 (2310) Chłopak nerwowo spogląda na ekran monitora. A nazywa się on Gaspar, ale wszyscy mówili na niego Gas. Mały rudo-brązowy kotek wskakuje na jego kolana. - Yuki, nie przeszkadzaj mi teraz! - Oburzony chłopak łapie kotkę i stawia ją na podłodze. - Robię coś ważnego... Ech, nieważne... Od pewnego czasu Gasa dręczą koszmary. Ale to nie są zwykłe złe sny. Chłopak stara się zrozumieć treść horroru powtarzającego się co noc. Sny nigdy się nie powtarzają, ale Gaspar wie, że każdy ma w sobie coś takiego samego, co chce mu przekazać jakąś sekretną wiadomość, ale nie wie jaką. Gas spędza godziny na poszukiwaniu w internecie sposobu na odczytanie wiadomości, albo kogoś kto ma te same sny. Tym razem postanowił sam o tym napisać, jak najdokładniej opisywał każdy koszmar, i zawsze zwracał się z zapytaniem czy ktoś nie ma podobnie. Niektórzy traktują to, jako opowiadanie i nie myślą, że to mogło by się zdarzyć w prawdziwym świecie. Inni jednak poważnie podchodzą do problemu chłopaka, starają mu się pomóc, jednak nie wiedzą jak. Ze snami nie da się wygrać, one same wybierają sobie jaki ma być ich "scenariusz". Gas puka palcami w biurko i co chwila odświeża stronę z nadzieją na znalezienie pomocnego komentarza. - Ech, spróbuję ostatni raz... - powiedział sobie w myślach i sprawdził czy ktoś czegoś nie napisał. Oczom nie wierzył, pojawił się komentarz i to jaki długi! - "Gasparze, twoja historia mnie poruszyła'. ''' ''Nie znam się na takich sprawach, ale mój kumpel Dave tak! '' ''Podobno umie zawładnąć swoimi snami. A trenował nad tym latami. Chciałbym Ci jakoś pomóc, więc chcę spotkać ciebie z Davem. '' ''Na pewno uda Ci się pokonać te koszmary! '' ''A co do tej "ukrytej wiadomości" może mógłbym Ci jakoś pomóc. Zdefiniuj mi proszę dokładnie ten sam powtarzający się element, tylko to, co jest tak samo. Może razem uda się nam to odszyfrować? Ten świat jest bardzo ciekawy, i coraz bardziej intrygują mnie nowe historie, a szczególnie twoja! ''Jestem bardzo ciekawy dalszych wydarzeń. '' ''Wrazie jakich kolwiek pytań wyślij mi prywatną wiadomość, a na pewno Ci odpowiem" '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach